


Поток остается прежним

by v_dolokhov



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: AU, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_dolokhov/pseuds/v_dolokhov
Summary: "The meaning of the river flowing is not that all things are changing, so that we cannot encounter them twice, but that some things stay the same only by changing"Оливер видит Элио спустя семь лет с их последней встречи.AU относительно концовки книги.





	Поток остается прежним

Кофе остыл. Его кислый запах усиливает надоевшую за день тошноту. Я кладу еще одну ложку сахара и мечтаю о пиве. Впереди еще одна лекция. Ужасно хочется спать. Однажды меня уволят, и хуже всего будет то, что я не смогу оттягивать возвращение домой из безразличных ко мне стен университета. Кто-то открывает дверь, и в кафе врывается февральский холод.

Я поднимаю голову.

_Я вижу его и узнаю мгновенно._

Его волосы стали длиннее, а сам он немного выше, немного старше. Но это он. Я опускаю глаза, я надеюсь, что он меня не заметит, я боюсь, что он меня не заметит. И одно бесконечное мгновение это все, что меня волнует.

Он меня не замечает.

Откуда он здесь? Очевидно, он студент. Но почему он не нашел меня? С чего бы? Помнит ли он меня? Едва ли. И, наконец, неизбежное: могу ли я к нему подойти? И не менее неизбежный ответ: Нет.

Он сидит один. Чашка с кофе, тетрадь, наушники – он пишет ноты. Я вижу, как двигается его рука над бумагой и сила узнавания, полнота накрывающих меня с головой воспоминаний, тянет на дно.

Я постарел и запылился. Он кажется старше и умнее. Тогда мне понадобились недели, чтобы по-настоящему рассмотреть его. Теперь это бросается в глаза сразу: что-то от Караваджо, что-то от светотени. И красота его не только на свету, она там, в тени его мыслей. И я жажду увидеть ее снова.

Если я подойду, что я скажу ему? «Привет?», «Я Оливер?». Мне отчаянно не хватает слов. Нет такого языка, что мог бы выразить те дни и ночи. Он помнит меня, я уверен. Но это еще хуже. Знать, что он увидит, как все хорошее слезло с меня, как прошлогодний загар. Я не знаю, что мне делать.

"Я ничего не знаю, Оливер". Эта фраза, этот голос, этот тон. Никто никогда не вкладывал в эти слова то, что было в них вложено тем невозможным днем, за много дней отсюда. Теперь они навсегда наполнены для меня воспоминаниями. Я могу закрыть глаза и снова взглянуть на белую от зноя площадь. На то, как двигаются его губы, когда он решается произнести эти слова. Я помню. Помню это признание и множество других после него. Помню так ясно, словно от того полудня в Б. меня отделяет только короткий послеобеденный сон. Словно я просто спрятался от зноя на пару часов за французскими окнами. Словно я в любой момент могу выйти на балкон, соединяющий мою спальню с соседней, и постучать в его окно.

Я помню день, когда первый раз увидел его. Сицилия примерила меня с жарой, но долгая поездка от аэропорта после короткого, но тяжелого полета все равно казалось бесконечной. Попутчик, разделивший со мной путешествие в крошечном раскаленном фиате, не переставая болтал что-то по-итальянски, отвлекая меня от мыслей о предстоящей встречи с профессором и его семьей.

К своим двадцати четырем годам я имел весьма определенное мнение о себе, которое, как мне казалось, полностью соответствовало действительности. Мне было чрезвычайно важно познакомить Перлманов с этим одновременно серьезным, но признающим удовольствия жизни во всех ее многообразных проявлениях молодым профессором. Сам я был им весьма доволен. Наше знакомство началось в Гарварде, когда привычки и акцент, которое в маленьких городках подхватываешь как насморк, наконец, растворились в древнегреческом и эпистемологии. Я выдумывал себя страницу за страницей, стремился к постоянным метаморфозам. В своей глупости я оставался собой, но не знал себя.

…Мимо нас струится залитый золотым вечерним солнцем пейзаж. Я слышу его голос, он перекрикивает ветер в моих ушах. Я вижу, как напрягаются мышцы на его икрах, когда мы едем в гору. Я думаю об античных статуях, о плоских репродукциях в моих книгах. Я хочу почувствовать эти ноги вокруг моей талии. «Мы должны успеть до ужина! Мафалда нас убьет!».

Он пытается угадать, где я вырос. Я не говорю ему. Я не хочу говорить о себе, я хочу узнать о его жизни все. В те первые дни, пока его мысли, слившиеся с бесконечными страстями Христа в его нотной тетради, я хотел его странным неестественным желанием, хотел быть в его теле и одновременно быть им, занять его место, слиться с ним воедино, как Салмакида с братом Эрота, «двое в единстве». Я повторяю слова, что он произносит. Пробую их на вкус, представляю, что это мои мысли.

Духота. Мне 15, я горжусь своим новым телом, вытянувшимся за лето, и одновременно стыжусь его. Теплые, шершавые ладони на моих боках, щетина царапает мою щеку. Простыня, под которой мы прячемся от безжалостного света дня и нашего стыда, пропускает достаточно света, чтобы я мог рассмотреть родинки на его шее. Душно. Воздуха не хватает, я задыхаюсь в запахе его тела. Он слишком неопытен, я слишком спешу, и все равно каким-то животным инстинктом прижимаю его к себе: упираюсь пятками в его бедра, тяну его за влажные волосы. Мы слишком громко дышим. Он теряет силы, теряет себя самого и обмякает на мне. Я не успеваю испытать того же, я начинаю задыхаться, но силы сильнее нас обоих, материализовавшиеся в безжалостной руке, срывают с нас спасительную простынь, лишают последнего стыда. И поверх его влажного плеча я вижу уродливое от гнева лицо отца. Со мной навсегда его ярость и мой стыд.

Элио не похож на тот отчаянный глоток свободы. Не похож на безумства в мои последние месяцы в Гарварде. Я смотрю поверх своей работы на то, как он пишет музыку в тени персиковых деревьев. Недалеко от моего рая. Я все еще чувствую его напряженное плечо на коже моих ладоней. Я не смею больше к нему прикасаться. Его взгляды, которые я наполняю такими приятными мне смыслами – это просто взгляды.

Июльская ночь полупрозрачной синевой опустилась на долгий, утомленный жарой день. Вокруг из тысячи разных звуков складывается тишина. Огни в окнах погасли. Я думаю о том, как Элио лежит в своей постели. О чем думает он? Может ли он думать обо мне? Я хочу, чтобы он думал обо мне. Позволяет ли он своим мыслям забираться, куда я позволяю проникать моим, утешая себя тем, что это бестелесное желание. Я думаю о Шэрон. Ее лицо растворяется где-то в череде далеких ссор, ссор, которые были так давно и далеко отсюда, что я не помню о них ничего. Я больше не зол на нее, ее для меня больше нет. Есть только кожа, покрытая дымкой пота под палящим солнцем, длинные пальцы на прохладных клавишах, пересыхающие губы и стоптанные подошвы. У меня нет на эти мысли никаких прав. Я храню их у сердца.

Тогда мне казалось, что я знаю все, что я знаю, что принесет мне ночь с ним. То же, что я получал от теплых и пьяных ночей с итальянками. Их волосы пахли морем, их любовь была бесстыдной и короткой. И все же я до конца не понимал глубину его чувства, пока не увидел румянец на его щеках жарким утром. Пока не понял, что он не хочет, он жаждет меня.

Мы подошли к обрыву над бушующим морем, скрывающим глубину, темноту и богов. Я не хотел смотреть вниз, я не был готов упасть в чернеющую пучину. Элио шагнул туда с отчаянным бесстрашием юности и утянул меня за собой.

Мне суждено было полюбить его, сплетенные мойрами, потоки наших судеб должны были слиться вместе. Тем летом мне суждено было стать собой, сбросить с себя чужую кожу. Научиться говорить «я», прежде, чем сказать «я люблю». Я хотел стать собой, я хотел стать им. Одной невыразимой ночью мы стали друг другом. А потом я стал трусом.

Итальянский зной, казавшийся благословлением все эти недели, зной, лишавший нас ненужной одежды, зной, от которого таким удовольствием было прятаться в бассейне или на озере, теперь навалился всей своей духотой и тяжестью. Мокрая от пота рубашка прилипала к горячему кожаному сидению, по шее катился пот. Эту шею утром Элио покрывал поцелуями между сбивчивыми «Еще пять минут, у нас есть еще пять минут». Наверное, в душе мы оба надеялись, что я опоздаю на поезд. Опоздаю на самолет. Не успею вернуться в свою старую жизнь. Но я успел.

Нью-Йорк казался чужим и далеким. Как старый пиджак, забытый на долгие годы в углу шкафа. Пыльный, не нужный, сидящий не по размеру. Крошечная душная квартира, шумящий вентилятор, шумящая улица, шумные соседи. Стопки книг, книги повсюду, придавливающие неминуемым одиночеством. И бесконечные встречи, как попытка сбежать от него. Слишком похожие на меня и не понимающие меня друзья. Пустая постель. Кто-то в моей постели. Кто-то знакомый, чужой, это не важно. Поздние и шумные вечера перед тяжелыми утренними лекциями. Жара, пропавшая внезапно. Внезапно начавшиеся дожди. Телефонные звонки из Б. Звонки, не позволяющие лгать себе. Мешающие забыть. Звонки, от которых внутри становится пусто. После которых нельзя шевелиться и невозможно говорить. И письма, которых касалась его рука. Написанные перед окном в Б., а затем в какой-то новой незнакомой ему комнате. Увижу ли я когда-нибудь эту комнату? Его спальню? Такой же он в этой незнакомой спальне? В незнакомой кровати? Или, как и я, трусливо меняет лица?

Встреча с Шэрон неизбежна. Нас сталкивают наши бесконечные общие друзья. Она с обиженным презрением шутит, что я стал похож на фанатика, слишком уж неприлично свечусь счастьем. Я не удивлен, что она замечает. Все начинается с кофе в бранч, а заканчивается через пару недель. В моей постели. О свадьбе говорят все: родители, ее и мои, друзья, коллеги. Я не решаюсь ему звонить. Пишу трусливые письма. Я не решаюсь говорить с собой и придумываю трусливые оправдания. Я говорю «да».  
У меня двое детей и в десять раз больше измен. Мне скоро будет тридцать, и моя жена устала бороться с моим нежеланием взрослеть. А я не могу отпустить, перерасти тот жаркий день у пахнущего масляной краской обрыва – он замер на открытке в моем кабинете, я проживаю его раз за разом. Он все, что у меня осталось. Со мной мой стыд и моя ярость. Я украл чью-то чужую жизнь. Украл ее у отца, украл ее у жены. Я написал ее сам и теперь ненавижу, я трус и заслуживаю этого. Я не смог решиться на счастье, я боялся, что чья-то безжалостная рука сорвет с нас покровы из летних ночей, и тогда я сделал это сам.  
Элио глух к моим мыслям. Он сидит над своими гармониями, у него в груди мое сожженное сердце. И я не знаю, носит ли он все еще этот прах с собой или давно развеял его по ветру.

Я встаю. Я решаю узнать.


End file.
